Lazy Day
Gumball is sleeping. Gumball: SNNN-PFFTTT... Alarm: BUZZZZZZZ!!!!!!! Gumball wakes up. Gumball: I'm up I'm up I'm- wait a minute! Hah hah! He jumps back to bed. Gumball: It's Saturday! He put his slippers on.. Gumball: Saturdays are my favourite day. You can sleep in. ... Then went to the living room. Gumball: Wear whatever you want. Gumball: You can also eat breakfast for lunch. It's just the perfected Lazy Day. Nicole: Don't forget to do your chores! Gumball: But it's my Lazy Day! Richard: Gumball, you know we don't condone laziness. Nicole: Well, I suppose your chores can wait. Anais: Enjoy your lazy day! Richard: Becoming a man like me! Gumball: Sweet! CRNNNNCH. CRNNCH. The phone rang, It was Penny. Penny: You're LATE! Gumball, offscreen: For what! Penny: You were supposed to meet me and Darwin at my house. Half an hour ago! The Fusions are up to something again, for proof there's been suspicious activity outside of town, and we were going to-- Gumball: Okay, I'll be right over. Penny: Oh, don't worry about it, we're on the bus coming for you. *** The Bus Driver was Anais. Gumball: Where are we heading for? Penny: To the wind farm outside of town. Darwin: How do you farm wind?! You must need a really big tractor! Gumball: Biscuits. THE POLICE ARE PULLING OFF! WWHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! Anais: Is there a problem, officer? Cop: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAST YOU WERE DRIVIN'! Anais: The speed limit? Cop: YOU WERE GOIN' 20 MILES UNDER THE SPEED LIMIT! Anais: Huh? Cop: No sense rushin' anywhere today. I'll let you go with a warning. Anais: Thanks! (Don't know how but) Thanks! Gumball: I cannot believe you almost got a ticket for being too slow. Anais: With me and hot, sexy babe-style car, nothing has never been slow. Penny: Everyone acting a little weird today. Darwin: I bet they have something to do with it. Anais: Gas. Gumball: Not me! Penny: No, there! That must be makin' everyone so apathetic! Fusion Spawn: Keep it flowing! They won't be able to stop us! Gumball: If your need someone both large and small call.. Smallarge: Smallarge! ''Today we'll have a little large beatdown! BOOOOMMM! Fusion Darwin: Noone cared about what we were doing before you bratty heroes came along, and noone will care once you're defeated! Penny: WRONG! We care! Darwin absorbed metal. Darwin: They're runnin' out of gas! He punched to tube to make a hole. Darwin: This'll help speed things along. RIPPP! Penny used her anodite powers. Penny: See how you like it! Smallarge: You all chill out. *** at home. Gumball: There is still a few hours to lrft to do nothing. Nicole: You didn't forget this, did you? It's Shows Gumball's Chores *Clean Room *Take out trash *Dishes *Vacuum *Clean Garage *Laundry Gumball: But it's my lazy day! Nicole: You had all day to be lazy. NOW GET TO WORK! Gumball: This is the worst lazy day ever. 'The End!''' * Category:Gumball 10: Hero Generation Comics Category:Episodes in Gumball 10: Hero Generation! Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Comics Category:Shorts Category:Episodes